


Подарок

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Ричард даже не знает, кто из них кому сделал подарок: для него всё, что Гэвин даёт ему, все эти ощущения, которыми наполняет, — самый ценный и важный дар, который только можно преподнести.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Kudos: 16
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 7: Швы или шрамы

Когда Ричард вылизывает шею Гэвина, его анализаторы не перестают сообщать ему температуру, влажность, химический состав; Ричарда ошеломляет, заполняет информация о Гэвине, и её так много и так приятно, что всё, что сейчас есть в разуме, — это Гэвин, Гэвин-Гэвин-Гэвин.  
Кожа неровная, фактурно-неравномерная, на ней шрамы, ссадины, царапины, синяки, мозоли, где-то — волоски, и для Ричарда всё это странно и непривычно ощущать вот так, непрерывно и сплошь, не коротким лабораторным касанием.  
Приходится закрыть глаза — так много данных, мощности с визуальных анализаторов Ричард перекидывает на осязательные, и понимает, что Гэвин лапает его, сжимает бока и, кажется, ругается едва слышно.  
Ричард задирает футболку Гэвина, прижимается поближе — человек и так сидит у него на коленях, ёрзает, трётся, а Ричард никак не может перестать, ему хочется ощущать Гэвина как можно большей поверхностью своего тела. Внутри что-то зашкаливает, греется, процессы забивают память и перегружают, сбрасываются, скин барахлит и глючит. Ричард упорно продолжает: язык — его самая чувствительная часть, он хочет вылизать Гэвина всего, попробовать на вкус каждый миллиметр, обвести все рельефные очертания подтянутого тела, все шрамы, следы ожогов...  
У самого Ричарда на пластике есть разве что потёртости: все повреждения заделываются, заклеиваются, запаиваются и шлифуются, покрываются краской, он ровный и всегда новенький, это правильно и невозможно скучно.  
Гэвин не такой — Ричард с первого взгляда заметил шрам на лице.  
Затем коснулся.  
Облизал.  
Это заняло время, пришлось сближаться осторожно, плавно, постоянно обучаясь и адаптируясь так, как не требовала ни одна экстремальная ситуация. Зато теперь Гэвин весь его, дышит часто, горячий, жаркий, дрожащий, уже освобождённый от футболки и с расстёгнутыми приспущенными джинсами. Ричард укладывает Гэвина на диван, тот хватает его за волосы, тут же отпускает, вцепляясь в плечо.  
— Девятка, ты… — говорит он хрипло, облизывает губы, и Ричард воспринимает это как приглашение, подаваясь вперёд и целуя. Он вылизывает изнутри рот Гэвина, сплетается языками, пока у человека не заканчивается дыхание, а затем опускается ниже, ведя влажную дорожку языком — неровно, срываясь то в одну сторону, то в другую, потому что там есть подсохшая полоса пореза, там — светлеет след от давно зажившего пулевого с более гладкой, свежей кожей. Иногда покусывает — человеческое тело упругое, мягкое, податливое. Ричард держит себя в рамках, зная, как не перейти границу и не сделать Гэвину больно. Тем более, это Гэвину нравится: тот шипит, ругается хрипло и уже скулит от нетерпения, вновь запуская пальцы в волосы Ричарда и утягивая ниже, второй рукой стаскивая с себя джинсы окончательно вместе с бельём.  
— Я, блядь, кончу сейчас, — рычит Гэвин, тыкая Ричарда лицом в свой пах, и тот на секунду замирает, ошарашенный запахом-вкусом-касанием, впитывает это в себя, рецепторы и анализаторы в истерике, система сбрасывает все побочные процессы, отключая лишнее, высвобождая место для ещё большего количества ощущений.  
Ричард обхватывает губами член Гэвина, насаживается, и теперь Рид наполняет его во всех смыслах, от мыслей до тела. У андроидов рвотного рефлекса нет, в ротовой полости стерильно — но Ричард дополнил себя апдейтом секс-бота, позволяющим вырабатывать вещество, близкое по составу к естественной смазке, только без вкуса и запаха. Камски ставил этот апдейт собственноручно, и Ричард подозревает, что часть его системных отчётов направляется лично изобретателю.  
Правда, сейчас это вряд ли работает: системы Ричарда настолько в критическом состоянии, что не до отчётов, все лишние процессы убраны, даже с подушечек пальцев пропадает чувствительность: все вычислительные мощности идут на то, чтобы чувствовать ритм, состав, обрабатывать и обрабатывать, получать и получать информацию — и буквально трахать себя чужим членом в рот, потому что Гэвин сдерживается, позволяя Ричарду задавать темп.  
Несмотря на то, что Ричард иногда сбивается, не справляясь с потоками информации и их обработкой, Гэвин довольно быстро изливается — и Ричард глотает всё, слизывает каждую каплю, его небольшая лаборатория не предусмотрена для крупных образцов, лишь для захватываемых языком частиц. Даже так, даже физически и изнутри — Гэвин наполняет Ричарда собой до предела.  
— Горячий ты ублюдок, — бормочет Гэвин. — Ебливый горячий пластиковый ублюдок.  
Ричард не сопротивляется, когда Гэвин обнимает его, притягивает к себе и гладит подрагивающими руками. У Ричарда тоже руки дрожат: его моторика сбоит, голосовой модуль отказывает, и всё, что он может сейчас делать, — это податливо позволять себя тискать.  
Когда к нему возвращается голос, Ричард шепчет тихо:  
— С днём рожденья, Гэв.  
Гэвин кусает его за ухо, заставляя рецепторы вбросить на анализ ещё одну волну ощущений.  
— Только попробуй сказать, что такое у меня будет раз в год.  
Ричард даже не знает, кто из них кому сделал подарок: для него всё, что Гэвин даёт ему, все эти ощущения, которыми наполняет, — самый ценный и важный дар, который только можно преподнести.  
— Сколько захочешь, — обещает Ричард.  
Кажется, они стали подарками судьбы друг для друга — ещё с первого дня встречи.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3124>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHz.jpg)


End file.
